


【Kingsman】睡前来一发

by Lucerous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, no connections between each story, short stories before sleep
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"贫穷使男子潦倒，饥饿使妇女堕落，黑暗使儿童羸弱。"

"那么，仇恨呢？"

"骑士为捍卫尊严和荣誉而战。胜则安，败无恨。"

"......"少年的表情仍是困惑的。

"不如这样说吧，Kingsman没有仇恨。他们可以愤怒,伤心,失望，却绝不会仇恨。"

"包括面对死亡？"

年长者笑的从容"早在选择这条路时就已面对过死亡了，不是吗？"

"不会放不下？"

"死亡是人生来便许下的诺言，这一天总会到来。"

"可是..."

......

......

......

很多年后，当Eggsy再次回想起那段来自长者的关于死亡的言论时，他已继承了他绅士的品格，成为了出色的Kingsman，习惯了面不改色的应对死亡，也不去仇恨这个有时候糟透了的世界给他带来的伤痛。

他学会了Harry教导一切，除了...

"死亡是人生来便许下的诺言，这一天总会到来。"

"可是..."

"可是我仍然思念你。"他低声道。


	2. Chapter 2

Life consists of moments.  
  
I met you.  
  
It's one of those moments that I simply cannot describe and won't ever forget.  
  
I lost you.  
  
It's one of those moments that I simply cannot accept and won't ever recall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kingsman极少有这样长时间的关注某一个人，但那个孩子例外。  
  
或许是愧疚。  
  
毕竟，是他一手造成的他们家庭的悲剧。  
  
五岁的时候，Harry亲手送给小孩那条项链。  
  
七岁的时候，聪明的小孩已经上学了，表现优异突出，就像他的父亲。  
  
十岁的时候，小孩的母亲渐渐地堕落，可怜的女人终究没有走出失去丈夫的阴影，开始画艳妆，流连酒吧夜店。  
  
好在她对自己的儿子还是一如既往的好。  
  
十二岁的时候，女人嫁了个街头混混，卖了旧房子，带着小孩和那个混混租住在便宜的临街公寓里。  
  
十四岁的时候，小孩的母亲又怀孕了，虽然继父并不讨喜，但他们母子都很高兴，小孩要做哥哥了。  
  
十五岁的时候，小孩参了军。表现出色，综合素质很强。就像当初他一眼看中他父亲的潜力一样，他断定他同样的前途无量。  
  
他感到失望了。  
  
小孩在十六岁的时候放弃大好前程，退出了军队。和他那不成器的继父一样变的像个街头混混。  
  
十七岁。  
  
他接到了小孩的求助电话。  
  
心软必成祸患。  
  
好吧，也许是时候再见见他了，Harry想到。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉自己在OOC的道路上越来越远啊=。=这篇没什么CP感，年龄事件也都是我胡扯的。就是看到科林叔采访说Harry一直在远处看着这个男孩长大然后不自觉脑补了下_(:з)∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

人的一生只有三次该被登上报纸。

出生，成人，和死亡。

第一次Harry没有做到。

Hart家族不会容许公开报道一位情妇孩子的出生。

尽管他母亲十分受宠，甚至超越当家主母。

说来也好笑，为了反抗自己的家族，年轻的Harry纹了纹身，打了耳洞，留了长发，还戴着杀马特式的亮片。

真是一点贵族品味都没有，这是前任Galahad的原话。

在Harry之前，贵族后代一直垄断着每一任Kingsman的选拔。

虽并非正统，但到底是Hart家族的血脉，这也是Harry得到参选资格的原因，既然不能继承家族，总得把他安排到合适的地方。

唯一出乎家族意料的是，两年的训练后他成为了一名出色的Kingsman，继任了Galahad的位置。

可惜，他也因为繁重的训练错失了第二次公开报道成人礼的机会。

两年。

Harry稳重了很多，也学会了很多。

他洗掉了纹身，补上了耳洞。

利落短发。

玳瑁框镜。

suit & tie.

看上去简直是活脱脱的衣冠禽兽，这也是前任Galahad的原话。

明明是位考究的绅士！

"以后你就是Galahad，而我可以退休清闲了。"告别宴上，那人如是说到。

Harry皱了皱眉，关于导师记忆大致停止于此。

他的容貌早已模糊在久远的时光里，余下的竟不过那人寥寥数语，其间依稀可辨他风趣且尤爱调侃自己的古怪爱好。

推荐，继承。

Kingsman历来如此。

大概很多年很多年后，Eggsy也会像他一样，谈起自己的导师时，已看不清旧事模样，只余下隐约的只言片语可以回想。

但愿如此。

如此最好。

枪声响起的前一刻，Harry留下了他最后的祝福。

次日。

报刊的一角，登上了一则小小的讣告。

Eggsy仔细的剪下了它，贴在了那间书房里，然后锁上了那个不会再被人使用的屋子。  


"Manners maketh man. "关窗，扣锁"你知道那意味这什么吗？"

"我看见一个有潜力的年轻人。"他将手掌附在镜上，眼神温柔的注视着他。

"Your manners, Eggsy. "那人皱起眉头有些无奈的提醒他。

可悲啊，他竟然清清楚楚的记得Harry的每一句话，每一个动作，每一个点滴细节。

仿佛他仍活在当下。

这样说吧。

或许他一直活着。

活在Eggsy心底某个小小的角落。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞是突发的，情节是胡掐的_(:з)∠)_不过耳洞长发杀马特倒是真事π_π科林叔年轻的时候也有过一段非主流时光呐= =都是年少轻狂惹的祸啊喂！


	5. Chapter 5

"恐惧代表着什么？"  
  
"假象表现出真实的样子。"  
  
"那怎样才能无所畏惧？"  
  
"心怀畏惧，坦荡前行。"  
  
......  
  
长者的教诲尚在耳旁，而他已失去了前行的勇气。  
  
他轻声重复"恐惧代表着什么？"  
  
"假象下的真实。"心底小小的声音回答道。   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 楼上是脑抽文艺版，以下说人话:大概就是Eggsy问Harry什么恐惧。Harry告诉他是看起来像真的一样的假像。然后Eggsy继续问怎么才能不怕呢，Harry就告诉他是记住你怕的事情来告诉自己它并没有发生，所以就能无所畏惧的走下去。后来Eggsy因为失去了Harry再也没有害怕的事情了，所以照前文Harry的说法来看他也就失去了无畏前行的勇气。最后假象下的真实是指Eggsy愿意相信Harry的死不过是假象，所以这时恐惧对于Eggsy而言是他失去Harry的事实。


End file.
